Chapter 5 Asian Server
Updated : 16th October 2012 #Daily maximum claimable bounty set to 10M #Fix certain slave cannot be captured bug. #Fix team battle cannot exit bug. #Fix Robin cannot clear debuff bug. (still doesnt fix it) Updated : 27th September 2012 (Final and confirm) The latest update for the new chapter #Max crew level increased to 130. New map, battle, elite battle, team battle, task and trial. #Open lv 120 dungeons, with dark moon set . #Open new AB2. Recruit at least 6 AB crew or prot lv 100 to unlock. 4800 fames to recruit. #New AB2 crew, Sanji , Zoro , Nami , Usopp , Brook #New North Blue Bar crew, Kaku #New aptitude , block, block pierce, critical resist. Max aptitude level increased to 130 #New and updated pet setting, system, skill and function. #New diamond class VIP (11, 12, 13) #Autobattle in whitebeard event for VIP1 and above. Auto reset the CD for 10G. #Silver and Prestige rewarded for challenging in arena. #Rare beast lv1 and Prestige are rewarded for marine battle. #Trade boat robbing successful rate is changed to 50% 40% 30% 20% 10% respectively #Max bounty is set to 3M #Number of dices increased from 5 to 10 #Crew's level and development inherit function. 2000G for perfect inherit #Stat above SS will be ranked with stars #Some crews become transformable: Franky , Robin , Mr2 , Mr5 #Fix gold and vit bug #Fix Perona bug #Kuma skill: 100~300% physical damage to all. Remove targets buff and odd to stun for 1 turn. Strength increase the chance to stun. #Rob Lucci skill : 300~600% physical damage to a single target. odd to stun the target for 1 turn. Chapter 5 of the Asian Server, this might be the Chapter 4 for the international server #New Guardian Beast system, available at lv30 #New in-game event "Top Battle" #New Davy Back Fight Challenge, available at lv70 #2 new AB crew, Law and Perona #New purple crew in west bar, Foxy #Optimise trade boat system. Success rate is according to the boat size. (75%, 65%, 55%, 45%, 35%) #Elite battle shown on map again #Fix team battle which force player into viewing the battle. #Bar will only be available at lv24 in orange town. Free Fat alvida for the 1st recruiting task. #VIP 1: upgrading aptitude without CD #VIP 4: enhancing gear without CD #Free temporary VIP during lv 1 to lv 30 #Skill adjustment Marshall D Teach : Inflict 300% magical damage '''to a single target, '''stun for 2 turns, decrease target 50% physical and magical def, increase self magical attack by 50% for 2 turns #Doflamingo : Inflict 500% physical damage to a target with lowest physical defend, str and agi stat increase the damage. x 10 damage #Burgess : Inflict 300% physical damage to a single target, stun for 2 turns. If the target is stunned, the damage dealt become 800% #Laffitte : Inflict 300% magical damage to a single target, skill is affected by crew's hit rate. If skill hits the target, recover 100 fury. '''Int stat increase the damage. damage #Dark shadow : Increase dodge rate according to skill lv '''for 1 turn. #Shadow Pounce : Attack random targets for 10 times, agi increase the damage. Increase dodge rate by 50% for 1 turn. x 20 damage #Ace : Decrease the chance of burning to 20% #Boa : Attack all target for 150% magical damage. Odd to stone target for 1 turn. Stoned target increase 50% physical and magical defend. #Q : Odd to deal damage = "self max hp" x 2 ''' to a single target or Heal the target. #Holy Blessing : '''Heal all crew for 13% of self magical attack. Increase 50% physical and magical attack for 2 turns. Int stat increase attack buff. will not miss. '''heal and buff #Fallen Star : Deal 100% damage to all targets, '''40% to stun the target. Int stat increase the damage. damage #Jinbei : Deal 300% physical damage to highest fury target. deal extra fury of the target x '''200 '''none element damage.Target's fury become 0. References op.gamefy.cn Category:Version